


Necessary Revision

by billie_vivienne



Series: Progression [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Recovery, Rimming, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_vivienne/pseuds/billie_vivienne
Summary: Post Winter Soldier. Steve and Bucky finally have each other, but it's time for the relationship to move forward. Bucky's one step plan to make that happen veers off in the wrong direction but they still end up in the right destination.





	Necessary Revision

**Author's Note:**

> No IW spoilers in case you're wondering :)
> 
> This is the last installment of this series, parts 1 and 4 will help it make the most sense if you're a bit lost!

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

Neither question was answered by the coldly efficient ass-kicking that followed. Now, Steve was licking his wounds, stuck in an underground bunker with a not dead Director Fury planning their next attack. Steve had taken a moment to hide out in what seemed to be a locker room, quietly reeling in his panic. Seeing Bucky, if it even was Bucky, goddamn that had shaken him badly. Could it have really been him? The guy had seemed bigger than Steve ever remembered Bucky being, and there was the metal arm, plus the cold dead eyes. Also, there was that time Bucky had fallen to his death. So. Probably not him. Yeah. Definitely not. Everything was going to be fine.

*********

Fine may have been overstatement. A year had passed. A very not fine year. Bucky, and yeah, it was really Bucky, hadn't made it far after the Helicarrier crashed into the Potomac. Whoever was left of SHIELD had snatched him up, and after some convincing had begun treating him as victim instead of a villain. 

It had taken Bucky a while to heal, and for his doctors to fully appreciate just how broken his mind had become. Slowly though, Bucky had worked through it. Mostly without Steve's assistance after the accidental unintentional gaslighting incident. But hey, here they were, cuddling on Steve's couch, in Steve's apartment (provided by a whole new annoying Stark), staring at the wall, together. Everything was fine. 

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, his voice now always a low grumble.

"Nothing. Why?" Steve replied, silently praying the answer was something he could deal with and not instead something horrible and bleak. New Bucky had his moments, when Old Bucky shone through, a laugh, a small smile, a moment of smug pride when Steve did something he wanted. But there wasn't enough to revive Steve's long dead theory that Old Bucky was still intact, buried beneath the trauma and resentment. 

"You're grinding your teeth." Bucky informed him. Steve rubbed at his jaw, realizing that he could feel a slight ache building in it. It was a relatively new tic, brought on when people acted in ways he wasn't expecting. Thanks for that SHIELD. Rumlow. Strike. Sharon 'totally just your neighbor' Carter. He sighed.

"Sorry Bucky.” He offered, even though Bucky was the very cause of today’s teeth grinding. And yesterday’s. And the whole last two weeks, really. Bucky had gone from skittish and cautious to relaxed and, well, snuggly. Their relationship had, after everything, slotted easily back into where it had been during the war, a strong friendship. Unlike then however, it now also included some occasional light making out, which was leaving Steve increasingly desperate for more. But right now, Steve didn’t mind snuggly. It was just unexpected, all things considered. 

Steve watched as Bucky stretched, discomfit washing over his features. He rubbed his knuckles into the juncture of his shoulder, where flesh gave way to metal. Steve knew how much pain the heavy metal arm was causing Bucky, the damage it had done to his spine. He'd learnt all about it during the first phase of Bucky's recovery. The phase that had involved physical healing. Steve had been allowed to be part of that, visiting Bucky's bedside religiously, driving the nurses crazy with his mothering, fighting for a room instead of a cell. It was three weeks into the mental health recovery phase that Steve had been kicked out of the clubhouse. 

The first time Coulson had asked him about his _special friendship_ with Bucky Barnes, Steve had sprayed the man with coffee. Special friendship? Jesus Christ. 'Friends since childhood' the man had insisted before slipping Steve yet another trading card to sign. After that, Steve had steeled his nerves and for the first time, googled himself. A few revised searches later revealed the horrible truth. Or rather the lie that had become the truth. The spiel he had given Peggy Carter about him and Bucky and being best friends had survived. It featured in nearly every biography Steve surreptitiously flicked through, every film where Cap and Bucky were intensely platonic pals, and worst of all, the Smithsonian memorial exhibit.

He'd brought it on himself, lying to Peg in the first place. She had warned him. But, it wasn't so bad. At least there was no one left to catch the lie. Or, there hadn't been anyone else left. Bucky had died. As shocking and devastating, and sad, as that had been, Bucky had died. Then Steve. It's not like the lie could have hurt anyone. He almost understood Peggy re-telling it, making it a part of the legend. It allowed her to honor Bucky, and by extension the other non-super soldiers who fought right to the end before succumbing to their own plane crash in the ocean. It also allowed her to stick it to Steve for lying to her. 

But then Steve had come back. And it was just him. On his own. So, when he'd discovered it, he kept the lie alive. Not correcting anyone. Heck, he'd added to it. Another stock story about him and Bucky having the time of their lives at Coney Island. One more about visiting the Stark Expo. Put together with the original 'met during a fight' tale, and it all almost lived up to the special friendship that the country admired. 

Then Bucky came back. And three weeks into phase two, his doctors had come to Steve for help. 

_"His long term memory is nowhere near as damaged as we had been predicting. He seems confident in recalling moments from his time serving with you during the war, and there are pieces of his childhood. But, Captain, he's having difficulties with what happened in the years before the war."_

_It hit Steve like a freight train._

_"Uh..." His voice reaching an impossibly high octave. "Why? What. Are you? Why that?" He garbled, incoherent as realization washed over him. Oh god. Oh god. Oh fuck. They had been trying to get Bucky to remember things that hadn't happened. Trying to convince him he'd had a life he wouldn't be able to remember. They were supposed to be the good guys, trustworthy enough for Bucky to give up any lingering allegiance to Hydra or the Red Room._

_"I'm sorry Captain, it must be very upsetting to hear. But we were hoping you wouldn't mind talking with him. It might jog his memory more if it came from you." Oh holy shit. "He's really been putting a lot of effort in, and is getting quite upset with himself that he can't recall such important details of his life." Steve choked on his tongue. Then he ran._

_Natasha caught up with him in the gym locker room, where he was hunched over a toilet. She gave him a few moments. Then he'd confessed. And she gave herself a few more moments._

_"That's insane. We're not friends anymore." She stated calmly, before exploding. "It's been weeks Steve! Fuck's sake! You knew- you knew what they were working on. That his memory was a serious issue. Not to mention getting him to trust us! Do you have any idea the damage you've done? How do we even tell him this?"_

_Steve had waited until her breathing was under control and she'd stopped running her hands through her hair._

_"I'll tell him. I'll explain. All of it." He offered. She laughed._

_"Oh no. No, no, no. No way. You stay the hell away- all of it is lies? Wait. Just, wait. Start from the beginning." She demanded. "You weren't really best friends, fine. But how did you know him? Or did you never rescue the 107th? Damnit, you, talk. Now. From the start."_

_Just start with a bit of the truth right, something believable will follow? Probably not the best idea this time. So he told her the whole truth, from the docks to his bed to Azzano._

_"We did really end up friends, Nat. I promise. While we were serving together, we got to know each other. I really cared about him. It killed me when he died. And it's killing me to see him like this. Just because I haven't known him forever doesn't mean my heart isn't breaking for my friend."_

_They sat quietly, Nat taking in the story, making Steve's actions make sense._

_"You know why they kept him right?" She whispered. Steve had a pretty good idea, he'd seen Red Skull, fought him, knew Hydra wouldn't have stopped trying to recreate the serum. They must have pumped Bucky full of chemicals before Steve got to him at Azzano. Then they found him at the foot of a mountain and finished what they started._

_"Because of you." Nat answered her own question. Shock jolted through Steve._

_"What? No. I was-"_

_"It's in the files. They were going to use him against you. They were trying to turn him before you went into the ice because they thought they knew what he meant to you."_

_Steve had a panic attack._

_Nat made him repeat an edited version to the doctors who had promptly banned him from being within fifty feet of Bucky. And Bucky had declined to see him for months._

 

*********

 

Bucky’s back was killing him. Not really, and he’d had worse, but that was the past. He got to be indulgent now, and insist his aching back would be the death of him. If he could get over it, he could get back to the plan. The plan seemed simple enough, get Steve into bed. Bucky was done with the friendship, and handholding, and sweet gentle kisses. The last few weeks, he’d been desperate for something more, needy even. He’d tried hinting, encouraging, he was practically sitting in Steve’s lap at this moment, and still nothing. 

Now that he was clear in his memories of their shared past, he wanted another taste of what they’d once had. 

“Well, if everything is fine with you, maybe you could help a fella out?” Bucky asked, wanting to pull Steve out of the funk he seemed to be settling in. A half thought out plan was running through Bucky’s mind, involving a massage and a seduction he would hopefully be capable of executing effectively. 

“How so?” Steve queried, sliding his arm along the couch behind them and clasping Bucky’s good shoulder. 

“My back. It’s not good today. Could you give me a massage?” Bucky asked, before murmuring as demurely as possible, “I’d appreciate it.”

Steve rubbed his hand on Bucky's shoulder in a small smoothing motion. Bucky took a breath and kissed at Steve's fingers, making sure to get each one. He playfully nipped at the last one, before looking up and watching a wave of emotions play over Steve's face, ranging from surprised, to pleased, and then back to concerned. Bucky sighed softly and shifted. 

"I could. Do you want. Do you want a bath?" Steve blurted the question out fast, slurring the words together. Bucky blinked a few times, a bath? He lowered his head, sniffing at his clothes, the irritation in him growing. He smelled clean, and considering he'd had a quick shower less than an hour ago that wasn't a surprise. 

"What the hell do you mean?" He snapped, eyes flashing at Steve. 

"Oh no. No. No, no, no. I just. I meant. Sometimes, just, a warm bath helps. With muscles. You know?" He was sounding a bit desperate by the end of his explanation, gazing into Bucky's eyes and nodding his head as he spoke. 

Oh. Well. That, actually sounded a little nice. 

"Um. Yeah, I'd like that, I guess. Please." He curled his lips into a grin and watched Steve's blush deepen as he stared for a moment, gazing at Bucky's mouth. 

"Steve. Go draw me a bath." He purred. Steve startled and took off in a hurry down the hall. Bucky quietly listened to the water start pouring. One of the things he was sure of, despite the seventy years of twisted memories, was how much he liked Steve taking care of him. 

As the water silenced, he wandered down the short hallway himself. Steam was filling the room, rolling off the oversized tub. He huffed a short breath out before smirking at Steve. He spared the man from a likely combustion by stripping out of his clothes himself, not demanding Steve remove them for him as he wanted to. Steve ducked his head and turned away, looking intently at the hand basin. It made Bucky laugh quietly and quirk his eyebrow. He heard Steve huffing and took that as embarrassed laughter too.

Bucky dipped a cautious toe into the half-filled tub before letting his foot slide in and rest flat on the bottom. He could already feel his calf muscles unclenching. He’d felt tense all day, but hadn’t realized it had spread so thoroughly from his back to the rest of his body. 

It didn’t help that all week his mind had been swimming in visions of hot, rough sex with Steve. Steve pulling his hair. Steve biting his chest. Steve pounding unapologetically into him. A warm bath, followed by some tame making out? No. Not tonight. 

A sharp jolt snapped up his lower back and he bit down on his lip harder than he liked. Alright, fine. Getting in. He swung his other foot over the lip of the tub and settled it gingerly in the water too. He slowly sat down, letting the water wash over him, finally settling with his knees bent out above the surface. He looked up at Steve’s smiling face. His golden hair was ringed with a halo of light, reminding Bucky of how innocent and sweet he could look. Bucky sucked in a breath and looked away.

He closed his eyes and listened to Steve putter around the small room. A few drawers slid open and closed, whatever was in them jostling about. Steve left the room and came back a moment later. Bucky cracked one eye open and stole a peak at the counter. 

It now had a jug resting on it. A little further along Steve was leaning over the sink, washing something in his hands. As he turned Bucky saw the washcloth. He snapped his eye closed and tried to stifle the sigh, reminding himself Steve had probably been being literal when he had suggested a bath. 

Maybe it would be a nice start anyway. His back was already settling down, despite the curve against the side of the bath. He blew out a long breath and focused on each of his limbs, slowly but deliberately untensing them. His long arms, flesh and metal, stretching out and then settling along the edge. Each leg pushed out against the other end of the tub and then rested back against the side. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him and rolled his hips once, smiling as he heard a cut off gasp. 

“You could join me, you know.” He offered, knowing full well there was no way the both of them could fit in. He rolled his hips again, encouraging and teasing at the same time. Steve swallowed and twisted the washcloth tightly. He blinked a few times and then dragged his eyes back up to Bucky’s grinning face. 

“Maybe. Maybe next time.” Steve choked out. 

“Well, don’t just stand there.”Bucky purred, “Why don’t you come down here, where you can reach me.” He smirked as Steve’s now familiar blush burst across his cheeks. 

“Sure.” Steve agreed, swallowing nosily as he crouched down and rested on his knees. His chest was level with the edge of the tub, and Bucky reached his hand across the short distance and tugged at Steve’s loose collar. 

“Take it off. Don’t want it to get wet, do you?” Bucky couldn’t care less, half naked Steve was far more important. 

Steve ducked his head, a smile finally starting to grow. He fidgeted with the shirt buttons but his confidence seemed to build as he stretched a little too hard pulling the shirt off, muscles rippling up down and his abdomen. 

Bucky could remember admiring him before the serum, beautiful sharp lines and angles, bones jutting out, smooth skin and golden hair. But he also appreciated the grinning golden god leaning against the tub. 

Bucky laid his hand on his own chest, massaging his pec. He pulled his lip between his teeth as he rubbed his thumb over his nipple. Steve dipped the washcloth into the water, and then started teasing it over Bucky’s stomach. Bucky moved his hand behind his head and stretched his body, arching his back a little, giving Steve a long canvas of body to play with.

Steve trailed the cloth up over ribs and then picked up massaging Bucky’s pec through the fabric. He pinched lightly at the hardened nipple and twisted it. Bucky’s lip slipped out as he hummed encouragingly. Steve dragged the cloth back down Bucky’s body and dipped it in the water again, before travelling it up the other side of Bucky, teasing and massaging as he went. Bucky let his back ease and squirmed under Steve’s touch. 

He was surprised by the man leaning in suddenly and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He stared for a second before Steve, blushing furiously, leaned in again. Bucky caught him this time and licked along the seam of Steve’s mouth until he let it fall open. Bucky slid his tongue in and moaned at the hot wetness. 

Steve pulled back again breaking their kiss and panting. His pupils were blown and he was rubbing roughly over Bucky's nipple as though he had forgotten what he was doing. It was too raw for Bucky, he clasped his hand over Steve's and guided him back to the water between his legs. Steve slowly trailed his eyes down Bucky's body to their hands. 

Rolling his hips, Bucky pressed his half-hard cock against the cloth. A shiver ran through him at the sensation. 

Their mouths met again and Steve took control, biting at Bucky's bottom lip and thrusting his tongue in. Steve let go of the cloth and slid his hand beneath it, wrapping around Bucky’s cock with a firm grip before stroking down the shaft. Bucky jolted and grasped Steve's shoulder. 

He held on tightly, letting his short nails dig into Steve's skin. His lips curled into a smile as Steve moaned. Heat was starting to build low in his stomach and he couldn’t stop the gentle twitching of his legs. He finally pulled back from the aggressive kiss and sighed as his head rested against the back of the bath. He looked up into Steve’s eyes and was met with a mixed sweet adoring gaze and hard desperate passion. Steve stilled his hand over Bucky’s cock, slowly releasing it to take up the cloth. He brought it up Bucky’s chest and squeezed, water cascading down Bucky’s body. 

As Steve repeated the motion in an easy rhythm, Bucky let out another sigh. He was ready for more, had been for weeks now. He wanted Steve to take charge, make him feel good. Give him exactly what he needed. Know what that was before Bucky could even guess. 

Bucky sucked his lip between his teeth as his cock twitched at the thought. He let a quiet whimper slip out and catch Steve’s attention. As their eyes met, Bucky aimed a pleading look at Steve, hoping he would pick up on the tension building all throughout Bucky’s body and do something about it. Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky’s temple, murmuring soothing words. He stroked Bucky’s hair back and kissed him again, on his temple, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, before dipping down to suck at Bucky’s wet neck. Bucky’s stomach dropped and he moaned, low and dirty. 

He let his hand drop into the water between his legs and then slide up his shaft before grinding his palm against it. He slipped away from Steve’s touch as his hips rolled and his head dropped back. His neck arched to show off for Steve, just a little. 

Steve got to his feet slowly and ran his hand across his own chest, gently pinching at his nipple while taking in the view of Bucky laid out in the tub. Bucky curled his lip and reached his free hand over to tug at the front of Steve’s pants. 

“You should take these off too. For me.” Bucky tugged a little more insistently at the opening to Steve’s pants. “I want to see all of you. Turns me on.” 

He felt his smirk widen as Steve visibly swallowed and scratched at the back of his neck. Emotions warred across the man’s face before he came to a clear decision, shoulders squaring, jaw jutting out.   
“Yeah. Bucky, anything.” Steve’s whispered agreement trailed off. Bucky pulled his hand away from his groin and rested it across his chest, mirroring Steve for another moment. 

Steve pulled open his pants and slid them and his underwear off in one, slightly jerky, motion. His head suddenly turned towards the open door and he nearly tripped over his pants in his rush to shut it. When the man finally turned around, leaning against the definitely closed door, Bucky raised his eyebrows and chewed his cheek, trying to keep in a burst of laughter. His body shook and a small chuckle slipped out. 

“What? What are you doing? What is this?” 

He couldn’t keep the laughter in and a few pearls echoed in the room. Steve’s full body blush deepened and he ducked his head. 

“I just. I just thought, that, um. Well.” Steve shuffled closer towards the bath and sighed. “I don’t know. I have. Just. No idea.” They locked eyes and the tension eased as they both sniggered. 

“I just get a bit. Nervous. I guess. Sometimes.” Steve bashfully admitted. 

“ Ain’t nobody here to see you except me. You like seeing me right?” He waited for Steve to nod. “Well, I like seeing you too.” 

Bucky let his hand wander back down his chest and stomach to rest on his soft fleshy thigh, driving Steve’s eyes to see the proof. Bucky held his breath as Steve dropped his hand down to his cock and gave it a short tug. It started hardening in response, and Steve repeated the movement, stroking himself as he looked down at Bucky. 

Memories stole Bucky away from the moment, as a past image of an equally naked Steve imposed over the present. Steve’s cock smaller and a bit thinner, fitting perfectly in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky felt his blush spread over his cheeks and burn down his chest as he remembered the hot and heavy suckjob he had given Steve the first night they met. Down that dark alley, on his knees, sucking and tasting and swallowing Steve’s come down as it poured out. A harsh shudder ran through his body. He shifted onto his knees and whimpered up at Steve’s startled face.  
“What? What is it, baby?” Steve queried, stilling his hand and moving close enough to the bath for Bucky to reach out and ghost his fingers over the light dusting of gold curls. 

“I need you. I need you in my mouth. Please? Please, Steve?” Bucky mumbled as his fingers wrapped around the base of Steve’s twitching hard cock. A low moan rolled out of Steve’s mouth and he took a final step closer to the bath. Steve gently stroked Bucky’s cheek before running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky let his eyes flutter closed and teased his lush lower lip between his teeth, knowing what it did to Steve. 

“Yes. Yes, baby. Suck me.” Steve’s wrecked voice sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. He let out his own low growl and then reached the short distance to kiss the tip of Steve’s cock. His lips glided down the shaft as he massaged his tongue along the underside. He pulled back to suckle the head, swallowing down the dribbling pre-cum. Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s hair and arched his back, forcing his cock further between Bucky’s stretched lips. Bucky pumped his fist around the base and worked Steve all the way to the back of his throat before pulling off to gasp in air. 

He was aching with want and the sudden need to pleasure Steve until he came hard and fast. He licked at the oozing slit and let Steve push it past his lips again and as deep into his mouth as he could take it. It was filling and hot. He grasped at Steve’s hips with both hands and bobbed his head back and forth, sliding nearly all the way off the shaft each time. He flicked his gaze up to Steve’s face and hummed his approval at the blown pupils, the blotched cheeks, and the gaping mouth. 

The evidence of what he was doing to Steve, how quickly he was bringing him to the edge was heating his own belly and he could feel pre-cum spilling out. Pleasing Steve was making his stomach drop and he was even closer to coming. 

“Ah. Ah. Baby. I’m gonna. I’m. So close.” Steve’s breathy plea spurred Bucky on and he hummed low and long in his throat. Steve moaned at the vibrations before tugging sharply at Bucky’s hair. His hips stuttered violently and forced his cock to ram the back of Bucky’s throat. Bucky tried to hold back the choking noises and swallowed down the spurting come as Steve orgasmed. 

As Steve slowly pulled out and gently rested the tip against Bucky’s plump, abused lips, a few final drips spilled out and rolled down his chin. They were still for a moment, the only sound their harsh breathing. Steve slumped down to the floor and rested his head against the lip of the bath, staring down at himself. Bucky shifted as well, resting back in the bath, thankful the now cooled water was sapping away the heat from his body and calming his throbbing erection. 

“I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have.” Steve muttered. Bucky reached his hand to rub Steve’s head lightly. 

“It was so good. I wanted to taste you. You taste so good. I wanted that, wanted you.” Bucky’s voice gave away how wrecked he was too and Steve moaned softly at the sound. 

Steve peeked over the edge and Bucky smiled wide at him before he looked away, ducking his head. 

“I could. I could do that. For you.” Steve’s offer sucked the air out of the suddenly too small room. Bucky fidgeted in the water. He didn’t want that, actually. The tension had built up in his body again and he took a moment to focus on each limb and slowly ease them.   
As he shifted his legs a little restlessly he had a thought. A dirty thought. A thought that sent a shock through his lax body and made his hips twitch in response. 

“Not that Steve, but something else?” Bucky watched Steve closely as his emotions played over his face, confused for a second, then hopeful. 

“Something else?” 

“Yeah. I’m. I’m, um, pretty clean now. You could. If you wanted…” Bucky trailed off, frowning. He was sounding like Steve, so unsure yet so desperate for something just out of reach. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“You could. With your mouth?” Bucky’s frown deepened as Steve’s look of confusion returned. Bucky shifted impatiently, he knew what he wanted, could feel the need for it building in every square inch of his body. His hips twitched again and he dug his fingers into the edge, trying to ground himself before he jumped out of the tub and showed Steve how he wanted it. Oh. Oh, he could just. Well. His frown vanished and he let a wide smirk draw across his face. 

That was definitely an appealing idea. He snatched the forgotten washcloth and stood up abruptly, splashing water and shocking Steve into leaning back. Bucky took a deep breath and ran the cloth over his body, squeezing it over his pecs, letting water cascade down to his groin. He locked eyes with Steve and moved his hand down to his hip, circling it with the cloth, then moved his hand further behind him. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and winked at Steve before very deliberately running the cloth between his cheeks. Steve’s jaw dropped and a sharp intake of breath cut through the tense silence of the room. 

Bucky let the cloth go and it splashed down into the water behind him. He stepped out of the tub slow enough to let Steve scramble backwards. He waited patiently, barely breathing, for Steve to gulp in some air and shakily get to his feet. His own confidence had returned to him and the unfamiliar nerves were gone. Steve might not be comfortable taking charge yet, but if Bucky showed him how far he wanted to go, maybe it would be a start. Shine some light on what they could start doing together and where the limits might be. 

“Towel, Steve.” Bucky purred, deliberately stroking his hand over his chest, pausing to pinch at his peaked nipples and moaning softly under his breath. Excited little jolts ran along his nerves, his whole body sensitized and ready to rush back to the edge. Steve nodded and stared at Bucky for another moment, before seeming to realize the towel would not magically appear. As he turned away Bucky reached out for his arm. 

“Unless, you don’t think I need one. Unless you want me wet. Do you? Want me all wet for you?” Bucky’s breath was stolen at the low guttural moan that poured out of Steve’s mouth. 

Steve’s whole face flushed and his eyebrows quirked in disbelief. Bucky chewed on his already abused lip and waited for an answer. He rubbed his legs together, nearly ready to burst out of his skin with need. 

“No. I. I mean, yes. I want you, like this, all wet. For. For me.” Bucky smirked and dragged Steve out of the bathroom, briefly wondering if being naked in the short hallway might give the man a panic attack. He let go of Steve’s hand when they were at the foot of the bed they were unofficially sharing before lowering himself onto it and crawling up towards the pillows.   
He made sure his hips swung the little they could before he stopped and drew his knees beneath himself. He felt a thrill roll down his curved spine, the sensation mixing with the building heat at exposing himself, putting himself on display. 

“Oh Jesus. Baby.” Steve whispered reverently. Bucky smirked into the mattress and balancing on the metal arm, reached the other back to clasp at one of his cheeks. A cool breath of air teased him as he pulled his cheek and showed Steve exactly where he wanted his mouth. He turned his head and let out a few small whimpers, sure Steve would hear them in the still silence of the room. 

“Please. Please, Steve?” He murmured, waiting for Steve to make a move, any move. His stomach dropped and he pushed his knees apart as he felt the bed dip behind him. He craned his neck a little further and could see Steve settling directly behind him. Steve kissed Bucky’s hand and then brushed it away, taking it’s place with his own. He kissed the other cheek before grasping it firmly. Bucky’s back arched as Steve spread his cheeks and held them apart. His mind short-circuited at the thought of Steve examining him so closely, so intimately. 

His back sent a jolting nasty reminder of the day’s earlier aches and Bucky realized he wasn’t going to be able to last long. He wiggled his ass insistently at Steve and slipped his hand between his legs, stroking at his half-hard cock. Steve trailed kitten kisses over one cheek and into the cleft, deftly swiping his tongue at the tight hole before continuing with the soft sweet kisses over the other side. He nipped once, hard at the fleshy cheek, then laved again over Bucky’s sensitive hole. Bucky gasped and moaned loudly as the motion was repeated relentlessly. 

His stomach swooped as Steve ran a wet finger alongside his tongue, then pressed it in, the tight hole fluttering around the intrusion. The wet pressure was kindling to the fire burning through Bucky’s body. Steve thrust his finger in all the way to the knuckle and then out, tugging at the rim. Bucky whimpered as Steve slipped his tongue fully inside him. The writhing, pulsing muscle assaulted his hole and desperate whimpers poured out of him. Steve tugged on Bucky’s rim again, widening even further before sliding the digit in with his tongue. Bucky choked on air and his hips stuttered violently, thrusting his cock into the firm grip of his hand. 

Steve alternated his finger sliding in with his tongue slipping out until Bucky was feverish and mindlessly thrusting into his fist. His eyes closed tight and the heat in his belly boiled over. He moaned long and low as he came. Come spurted out over the sheets. Steve pulled back and rested his face against a now bruised cheek, panting harsh breaths over Bucky’s skin. Bucky slowly opened his eyes, gasping hard, felt the coiled tension roll off his body in waves. Goddamn. Steve was so good to him. Bucky collapsed onto his side, not worrying about Steve crawling out of his way, and stretched his legs to the edge of the bed. 

Steve lay alongside him, and they gazed into each other’s eyes, not ready to break the hot and heavy silence of the moment. 

“You know,” Steve whispered, flushed and shy at the same time. “That wasn’t where I saw this going.”

Bucky smirked. “Me either. I didn’t realize how much I wanted, needed that until it was happening. How much I missed it. Missed you.” Bucky tried to hide his face in the sheets, suddenly overwhelmed by Steve’s adoring gaze. 

“I missed you too.” He confirmed, cupping Bucky’s face and stroking his thumb across his cheek. It was exactly what Bucky needed to hear. He hadn’t been the only one ready to move their relationship along. It wasn’t necessarily the plan he’d had in mind, but it had been just as successful. 

“But, uh. It’s always been this thing. With us. No, with me and with you. I would have these plans, to get you into bed. And it wasn’t very often they played out the way they were supposed to.”

Huh. 

“No? I can’t say I have any complaints.” Bucky peeked at Steve, grinning playfully. 

“Me either, looking back. I want to be with you, Bucky. I, uh, I’m falling for you.” Steve ducked his eyes for a second before meeting Bucky’s, a tender smile stretching across his face. 

“You and me, I want this too. I’m falling for you too.” Bucky whispered back. 

“Good.” Steve replied, picking up stroking Bucky’s cheek again. 

Bucky nuzzled into it, then ducked his head and smiled shyly at the dirty sheets. Good. Very good.


End file.
